chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aoife Herriford
Aoife Mackenzie Herriford is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the eldest daughter and second child of Helena and Jackson Herriford. She will possess the abilities of Psychic Identification, Life And Death Induction, Enhanced Reflexes and Aerokinesis. Appearance Aoife will have pale grey eyes and a tanned complexion. Her hair will be dark brown and straight, and as an adult she will have it cut at shoulder length framing her face. She will occasionally have a few strands falling into her eyes. Abilities Aoife's first ability will be Psychic Identification. It will enable her to sense psychic signatures around people, attached to their bodies and also to their belongings. The signatures will visible to her as a subtle glow of different colours. She will always see these signatures, but will never be able to show them to others. When she focuses, the colours will also form a blurred image of the person. This means that she could use the ability to find and identify people's possessions, and to identify people hidden using various disguises and shapeshifting abilities. She could also locate a person anywhere in the world once she had met that individual. Her second ability will be Life And Death Induction. She will be capable of killing and reviving people using this ability. She will not require any form of physical contact, but will need to be near the person and able to see him or her. She will normally aim the ability by pointing at the person. However, this gesture will not be completely necessary. The ability will then return a dead body to life, or kill a person instantly if he or she is currently alive. It cannot heal a person before he or she dies. She also cannot use it on any animals or plants, just on humans. ]]Her third ability will be Enhanced Reflexes. The ability will make her responses faster and sharper than those of any normal human being. Her reactions will be faster and so will be her reflexes. It will enable her to dodge attacks quickly and easily, as well as seeing oncoming attacks and responding to them in a much faster time. Her final ability will be Aerokinesis. Aoife will be able to manipulate air in order to move objects on wind currents, to levitate herself and to fly. She will also be able to thicken the air in order to shield herself or another person temporarily, but will only be able to protect one person at a time. Occasionally, she will be able to manipulate air in order to create illusions. However, this will be her weakest aspect of the ability. Family & Relationships *Mother - Helena Herriford *Father - Jackson Herriford *Older brother - Tomas Herriford *Younger brother - Callum Herriford *Younger sister - Bitsie Herriford History & Future Helena Parkman will become pregnant with Aoife's older brother Tomas when she and Jackson have been dating for three years, and they will become engaged two years later when their son is just over a year old. 2 months into the engagement, Helena will learn that she is pregnant again. They will then choose to delay the wedding until Aoife is a year old. Etymology Aoife is a Gaelic name which means "beautiful, radiant". It can also be considered a variant of the name Eve or Eva, meaning "alive". Her middle name, Mackenzie, is Gaelic as well and it means "child of the fair one". Her surname refers to an English place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters